Small World
by Bablefisk
Summary: Hunter goes home to his parents in New York over Christmas break, and meets a certain Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I went looking for some Kunter the other day, and found surprisingly little, so decided to write one myself. This will be mostly canon up until "Sadie Hawkins". The Warblers did not use drugs, that's probably the most important one.

**AN2: **Yes, I am still working on my other WIP's.

**Summary: **Hunter goes home to his parents in New York over Christmas break, and meets a certain Kurt Hummel.

**Title: **Small World

**Beta: **Many thanks to **The Other, **for keeping up with my crazy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never were.

**Chapter 1**

Hunter Clarington looked out of the plane window and sighed. He was not fond of flying economy but there wasn't any First Class on short flights, and the one from Columbus to New York only took a few hours, if that. He was on his way home for Christmas, as their family had moved to New York just this summer, which was the main reasons for him changing schools. He had been to military school before he came to Dalton, and he had not been too happy about changing schools for his senior year. But his parents suddenly had to move across the country and neither them nor him wanted him that far away, so they had decided on Dalton. Mostly it was because one of Hunter's friends, Sebastian Smythe, was already a senior there, and it wasn't that far from the city.

Hunter didn't regret the choice, at least he wouldn't have to make all new friends his last year in high school, but his old school was a lot stricter than Dalton, and Dalton in general held a lot more drama. Of course, he had created some of this drama himself, it was just too much fun playing with the other Glee club, New Directions, especially when he heard about Sebastian's issues with them. The other boy had gone on and on about Blaine and his 'gay-faced' boyfriend, and all the drama around that. Hunter had met Blaine, but had not been impressed, and didn't really get what Sebastian saw in the hobbit. By then the 'gay-faced' boyfriend was out of the picture, though none of the Warblers knew what had happened.

The drama had been fun, as had it been fun to win sectionals, even if it felt a little like walk over, but now he was looking forward to two and half long weeks at home.

The day after, Hunter was standing in his favorite NY café, paying for his baguette and looking around, trying to find a place to sit. He had timed it badly, and had come in with the lunch crowd today, which meant there were no free tables. As he let his eyes sweep once more over the crowd, they fell on a boy sitting by himself. He had brown hair with some lighter stripes, coifed slightly to one side, designer clothes and the most perfect skin Hunter had ever seen. He was eating a salad and reading on his kindle, a coffee next to the salad. The boy looked to be around Hunters age, maybe a little older and although he didn't necessary scream gay, it looked likely.

Hunter had no problem admitting he was gay. When he had told Blaine he wasn't even remotely bi-curious, he had meant towards girls, though only Sebastian knew that. Hunter hadn't really had a boyfriend. Being in military school, people tended to keep their sexuality to themselves, so he hadn't even looked at the boys there, though he had had a few hookups whenever his glee club were out to regionals or nationals. All in all, there were several people Hunter found attractive, but none that he felt the need to get closer to. Until now.

With determined steps he walked up to the table.

"May I?" The other boy looked up, and of course that already perfect face had some of the most unique and lovely color-changing eyes Hunter had seen.

"Oh, of course, feel free". The boy sent him a careful smile, and Hunter sat down and unwrapped his own lunch, taking a few bites before he looked over at the boy. The high voice had surprised him slightly, but it didn't make the boy any less desirable.

Surprisingly enough, the other boy was looking at him, almost a questioning look in his eyes. Hunter smiled and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I haven't seen you here before; do you usually come here for lunch? It's just; I've been eating here the last four months and can't say I have seen you once."

"Oh, no, I haven't been here since this summer, my parents live close by, but I go to boarding school." He took a chance and offered his hand. "I'm Hunter"

The other boy smiled a little wider, and took his hand, the skin just as soft as it looked. "Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, what have you been doing the last four months that lets you take lunch here?"

"I work as an intern for vogue.com, it's just down the street from here, though I won't be there much longer." It wasn't all that surprising, after looking at Kurt's clothes that he worked with fashion.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was just accepted to NYADA, I'm starting there for the spring semester."

"Wow, so do you sing or dance?Or both?"

"Mainly singing, but I dance as well. I was in my schools glee club the last three years of high school."

"I sing as well, I am the lead singer in my glee club - I'm a senior in high school. We just went on to regionals not too long ago."

"Congrats! That's great, I hope you'll get all the way to nationals."

"Thanks, I think we're pretty good." Hunter smirked a little, and Kurt looked at him with a wide smile.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating on the table, and Kurt swore softly as he looked at whatever text he had gotten.

"Sorry, but my lunch break is over, I have to get back to work." As he stood up and started gathering his things, Hunter stood up with him.

"Can I have your number? I would really like to meet up with you again during Christmas. " Kurt looked at him for a second before holding out his hand.

"Give me your phone." Hunter handed it over, and after some quick typing, he got it back. As Kurt left the café, he looked back and sent Hunter a smile, and Hunter couldn't help but grin back.

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

Kurt hadn't been surprised when someone asked to sit with him at lunch time. It was a busy and popular café, and it had happened several times before. Usually, it was someone Kurt knew at least by sight though, and this boy he didn't recognize, and as the boy sat down and started eating, Kurt looked him over. He was handsome, about Kurt's height with wide shoulders and brown hair which looked very soft. When he looked up and met Kurt's eyes, he got to see the murky green eyes and a smile unlike any other. That smile had Kurt's knees going soft, and as they talked, Kurt kept his eyes on the boy's - Hunter's - face. When he had to leave, he wasn't happy, but then Hunter had asked for his phone number, and Kurt had allowed himself the small hope that maybe, maybe this boy was interested.

This hope had become even more believable when Hunter had texted him only an hour after he had left the café, and they had texted back and forth throughout the rest of the day. When he walked into their loft that evening, Rachel took one look at him and demanded to know what had happened, and so he told her.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel was squealing and laughing and hugging Kurt like he had just told her he as getting married.

"Calm down, we've only talked, and I don't know if there will ever be anything more."

"Fine, fine, but recap, what do you know about him."

"Okay, his name is Hunter Clarington, and no, you are not allowed to google him. He's 17, a senior in high school, and he is in his schools glee club as lead singer. His family just moved to New York this last summer, he is at a boarding school, I'm guessing wherever he used to live. He has a decent fashions sense, some designer pieces. And that's about it."

"Oh, this is so much fun! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him again, and Kurt had to smile. Rachel could be a pain in the ass, but she was his best friend, and he loved her to pieces.

"Now, have you planned on asking him out? And where?"

"I don't know, he's not here for long, so we can't really drag it out or anything, so I was wondering about asking him out, but I'm not sure. What if he's not interested?"

"Please, he wouldn't have asked for your number if he wasn't interested! Besides, the worst that can happen is that he says no, so what are you waiting for?"

Just then, he got another text that simply read "Have dinner with me tomorrow?" and Kurt couldn't help but smile and show Rachel the text. She hugged him again and in general acted like her crazy self, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

After everything had happened with Blaine, Kurt had tried to close himself off simply to be able to function. He would keep it together through the day, but when the evening came he would fall to bed, unable to fight the tears and the horrible feeling eating at him. Blaine calling nonstop as well as the flowers did not help, and there were weeks he couldn't remember how he even got through.

Slowly the feeling of despair had started to let go, without him even noticing, and he had been shocked when he one day realized that he felt no need to cry when he went to bed. Two weeks later came Thanksgiving and the phone call to Blaine, and although it had been tough, he felt like he was starting to let it go.

He knew Blaine wanted them to be together again, and he had gone several rounds with himself if that might be possible. It had surprisingly been Brody who had helped him out in the end. He had been there once after Blaine had called, and had listened to Kurt wondering about what to do.

"Look, it doesn't have to be that hard. It's all about trust. Do you trust him? Do you trust him to not cheat again? Do you trust him to not hurt you again? You can love someone, but without trust you can't have a healthy relationship."

So Kurt had decided that they were over, because he didn't trust Blaine, couldn't trust him, not anymore. He had even made it clear to Blaine that they were over, though he knew he would have to repeat himself several times for his ex to actually believe him.

It was now three weeks later, and even though plenty of things still reminded him of Blaine and made him sad, he was more sad over what he had lost than over Blaine himself. He was slowly starting to smile again, and thinking less and less about his ex.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This will be mostly canon up until "Sadie Hawkins". The Warblers did not use drugs, that's probably the most important one.

**Summary: **Hunter goes home to his parents in New York over Christmas break, and meets a certain Kurt Hummel.

**Title: **Small World

**Beta: **Many thanks to **The Other, **for keeping up with my crazy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never were.

**Chapter 2**

Hunter walked out of the restaurant and smiled at Kurt. Their first date was going really well, and the meal had been good, and Kurt looked divine. He had shown up in some of the tightest skinny jeans Hunter had seen, topped with a shirt and a vest and he looked delectable. There had been a couple of weird silences, but in general the conversation had flowed and Hunter had been told about Kurt's family; his father, step mother and step brother and some crazy stories from his earlier glee club. Hunter had in turn talked about his own family; his mom, dad and big sister Natalie, as well as some strange stories from military school. Kurt had just finished telling him about when his glee teacher tried to put on Rocky Horror Picture Show, and as they walked down the street next to each other, Hunter tentatively reached out his hand and grasped Kurt's in his. There was a small skip in Kurt's walking, but other than that his only reaction was to grip Hunter's hand, and slot their fingers together.

They walked in silence after that, but it was a comfortable silence, and Hunter just enjoyed the heat that came from the other boy. Hunter didn't usually date, mostly because he was extremely picky, but the more he got to know Kurt, the more he liked him, and he was already prepared to try out a relationship, even long distance. He didn't say any of this to Kurt, as he didn't want to come on too strong, but he hoped the other male had the same thoughts.

As they reached the subway that split them up, Hunter held Kurt back a moment.

"I had a great time, and I was kinda hoping you would go out with me again tomorrow?"

"I would love to." Kurt smiled at him again, and he leaned in to Hunter and pressed their lips together. Just as Hunter was about to pull Kurt in for a deeper kiss, Kurt's train pulled into the station, and Kurt pulled back, smiling.

"Call me."

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

The last few days had been great for Kurt, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The first date with Hunter had been really good, and they had been together both days since. The day after, they had gone to lunch together and then in the evening they went and saw a movie. That had been Kurt's last working day, so day three they had been together from brunch until late night, and it had been one of the best days Kurt had had in a long time.

Today, Hunter had something with his parents, but tonight they were going to a gay bar Kurt had found a month or so earlier. One of the guys at work had recommended it and had told him where he could get some prime fake ID, and Kurt had been there a couple of times, just dancing. He had asked Hunter if he wanted to go and if he had the ID, and the younger boy had said yes and mentioned something about a best friend back at school.

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

They were pressed together on the dance floor, Kurt's arms around Hunter's neck, and Hunter's around Kurt's waist. They had long foregone trying to only dance, and were making out rather heavily. Kurt could feel Hunter's erection through his tight pants, and knew he was sporting one himself. Hunter broke of the kiss and started kissing and biting his way down Kurt's neck, and Kurt decided that now was the time to leave, before things became too intimate for public. He pulled away from the other boy and took his hand, dragging him across the dance floor towards the coat room. He gave the tickets to the lady, and leaned in to whisper in Hunter's ear.

"Come home with me?" Hunter caught him in another hard kiss and moaned out a yes.

Ten minutes later they tumbled in the door of the loft, Hunter pressing Kurt up against it the second it was closed, and roughly kissing him. Hands were trying to pull off clothes, and by the time they made it to Kurt's little 'room', they were both half naked. Kurt started to unbutton Hunter's jeans when the latter interrupted him and took a step away from Kurt. The countertenor tried to pull him back in, but when he refused, he looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Hunter sighed, and tried to calm down a little, needing to say this first. "Look, Kurt, I am a possessive person. I don't... I haven't been in a relationship before, but if we do this, I want to. I... I want it with you. If we do this, I want us to give it a shot."

Kurt tipped his head a little to the right, and looked at Hunter for a few seconds before he smiled and brought him in for another kiss. When they came up for air again, he whispered in Hunter's ear. "Then let's do it, boyfriend."

Not long after, they tumbled down on the bed, sans clothes and panting. Hunter had started kissing his way down Kurt's torso, and Kurt's hands were in the other boy's hair with a tight grip. He let out a little moan when those lips finally reached its goal, and suddenly his dick was swallowed down. He let go of Hunter's hair, so as to not hold him down in any way, and gathered up the sheets in his hands instead. Through the haze of getting sucked off, he could feel Hunter's finger teasing his hole, and he twisted a little to get the lube and condom from the bedside table. He threw it halfway down the bed, and a minute or so later, he could feel the finger again, accompanied by the slightly cold lube.

As the first finger slipped in, he moaned deep. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he had missed it. Problem now was that he was getting too close, and he pulled a little on Hunter's hair, and the younger man looked up at him.

"I'm gonna come if you continue that, come up here."

Hunter dragged his body up Kurt's and Kurt pulled him in, tasting himself on the other boys tongue, as Hunter's fingers continued to work Kurt open.

When Hunter finally got to three fingers, Kurt had started to beg, and Hunter quickly pulled out his fingers and started fumbling with the condom. They still lay chest to chest, and as he felt the blunt head making its way into him, Kurt let out a long groan.

Yeah. It had been too long.


End file.
